


Клеопатра любила кушетки

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Хм...смотрите, какой удобный лежак, чтобы его использовать, ну знаете, когда тренировка, ты весь такой без рубашки, мокрый, на азарте, а тут приходит твой парень, а которого тоже пресс....шикарный - не то слово. Удобный лежак, да.</em> (с) commander romanoff<br/>Или<br/>Клеопатра, кушетка, три оргазма (с) Гаруспик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клеопатра любила кушетки

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно собиралась написать коротенькое пвп!  
> Посвящается всему орущему чатику, фоточкам с Мэтью Даддарио, охуенному прессу Гарри Шума-младшего и вот этой картинке ниже:  
>   
> Горите с нами, горите ярче нас!  
> Ах да, первый раз пишу нц. Спасибо Гаруспику за вычитку! <3  
> P.S. По общему фанону автора и беты Магнусу 800 лет.

Удар, удар, уворот. Удар, ещё удар, блок.  
  
Алек перекатился, чтобы уйти от захвата, разорвал дистанцию и встал на ноги, готовясь перейти в защитную стойку. В этот момент он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд, замешкался на мгновение и тут же словил кулаком по челюсти от Джейса, нехило разошедшегося в обычном тренировочном спарринге.  
  
\- Эй, приятель, да где ты витаешь? - немного обиженно спросил Эрондейл, протягивая Алеку руку, чтобы подняться.  
  
Лайтвуд в ответ только неопределенно то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул, но руку принял. Джейс поднял бровь:  
  
\- Вы что, с Магнусом поругались? По какому поводу на этот раз?  
  
Алек поднялся на ноги, фыркнул на этот раз громко и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да не ссорились мы, - он потёр скулу. Джейс поднял бровь ещё выше. Алек даже не знал, что тот такое умеет, и нехотя пояснил. - Показалось, будто за нами кто-то наблюдает.  
  
Джейс недоуменно обвел взглядом тренировочный зал, где кроме них никого не было.  
  
\- Знаешь, дружище, давай-ка закончим на этом. Тебе явно надо отдохнуть, - он похлопал брата по плечу и ухмыльнулся. - Позвони Магнусу, а я прикрою тебя завтра на рейде.  
  
Алек уставился на своего парабатая.  
  
\- С чего бы такой аттракцион невиданной щедрости?  
  
Эрондейл ухмыльнулся ещё шире.  
  
\- Тренирую метод кнута и пряника, Клэри рассказала. Кнут мне Иззи не дала, но в челюсть ты уже получил, так что засчитывается. Ну, а завтрашний выходной пусть будет в качестве пряника.  
  
\- За проигранный спарринг - выходной? - Лайтвуд сложил руки на груди. - Я чувствую подвох.  
  
\- А что такого, бро?  
  
Теперь настала очередь Алека поднимать бровь.  
  
\- Точно подвох.  
  
\- Ладно. Ладно! - Джейс страдальчески поморщился. - Клэри хочет познакомить меня со своей мамой.  
  
Алек поднял вторую бровь.  
  
\- Вы же знакомы.  
  
\- Да в смысле представить меня как своего парня! Мы, конечно, после всего этого, - Джейс всплеснул руками, показывая масштабы «этого», - точно поженимся, я даже не сомневаюсь, но я как-то пока не готов… морально.  
  
\- Знакомство с родителями пострашнее атаки на Идрис, да? - ехидно ухмыльнулся Алек, но тут же потёр ушибленную скулу. - Ладно, раз вызвался, значит сам и огребай. Иди в две смены. Думаю, короткая передышка мне действительно не помешает.  
  
Джейс хлопнул парабатая по плечу и сгрёб в объятья.  
  
\- Спасибо, бро! Наслаждайся своим «выходным», - на последнем слове он похабно подвигал бровями и направился к выходу из зала.  
  
Алек только покачал головой. Он растёр шею и повёл плечами, снова ощущая между лопаток тот самый следящий взгляд. Но в зале действительно не было никого, даже Джейс выходя, в кои-то веки закрыл за собой дверь (хотя Саймон и утверждал, что Эрондейл родился в лифте). Так что в перестроенном после нападения на Институт и отделанном деревянными панелями просторном помещении кроме него оставались только стойки под оружие у противоположных стен да пара чучел для отработки ударов. Но стойки или тренажёры не могут смотреть! Или могут?  
  
Алек подошёл к набитым клинками, копьями и другим оружием стеллажам и придирчиво их осмотрел. Так и не найдя ничего странного, он сдёрнул висевшую на на одной из стоек свою чёрную футболку и закинул на плечо. Потом он вспомнил рассказ Иззи о том, как практически в самом начале всей этой эпопеи с Клэри ребята забрали из Хранилища Института Чашу, стащив у него стило прямо через стенку. При активном участии Магнуса, конечно же. Но в данный момент Бейн должен был быть где-то в Западной Европе по каким-то своим магическим делам, а других магов в Институте не наблюдалось, и наблюдаться не должно было.  
  
Неприятное ощущение не проходило, инстинкты били тревогу, и Алек озадаченно нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Он обернулся и ещё раз внимательно окинул взглядом зал. Можно было активировать Ясновидение, но зря использовать руну не хотелось. Вдруг действительно - просто игра воображения?  
  
Внезапно нефилим остановил скользящий по стенам взгляд, моргнул раз, другой… и уставился в мягко мерцающие, жёлто-зелёные кошачьи глаза, неизменно выделенные чёрной подводкой.  
  
Магнус Бейн, Верховный Маг Бруклина, возлежал на чёрной низенькой кушетке посреди тренировочного зала Нью-Йоркского Института сумеречных охотников с видом Клеопатры, возлежащей на своём роскошном ложе в царской опочивальне. Сходство с египетской правительницей добавляли огромные золотисто-чёрные стрелки на веках и игривая ухмылка на губах. В руках Магнуса был бокал с каким-то напитком, кольца на тонких пальцах неярко сверкали от гаснущих в воздухе синих искр, золотистые пряди в волосах лежали свободно. Сам маг, несмотря на столь яркий макияж (явно «на выход» - отметил про себя Алек), был одет по-домашнему: мягкие замшевые туфли на босу ногу, свободные серо-сиреневые брюки, оформленные крупными звеньями по бокам штанин, и бордовая рубашка, расшитая золотыми узорами, которая выгодно подчёркивала смуглую кожу.  
  
Для полноты картины не хватало только столика с какими-нибудь изысканными яствами и пажей с опахалами из павлиньих перьев.  
  
Алек замер с футболкой в руках. Казалось бы, ему уже 22, и он уже не тот смущающийся мальчишка, каким был при первой встрече с Магнусом, но всё-таки привыкнуть было невозможно. Каждый раз, стоило Алеку увидеть Магнуса таким - сердце замирало, в голове что-то перемыкало, в груди появлялся тянущий ком, а на губах - улыбка.  
  
\- Александр, - нарушил тишину Магнус, и его кошачьи глаза вспыхнули ещё ярче. - Футболку одевать необязательно.  
  
\- Магнус! - отмер Алек. - Как ты вообще тут оказался? Ты же должен быть...  
  
\- Ах, это. Я совместил порученное с приятным. В Лабиринте меня попросили кое-что проверить, чем я, собственно, и занимался. Теперь я могу сообщить, что задумка удалась, - маг сделал пару глотков из своего стакана и облизал губы.  
  
Алек машинально провел языком по своим губам, завороженный мерцанием кошачьих глаз и мурчащими нотками в голосе, как внезапно понял:  
  
\- Ты был тут всё это время!  
  
Ухмылка Магнуса стала шире.  
  
\- Да, мой юный нефилим.  
  
\- Я чувствовал, что кто-то смотрит, но даже представить не мог... - покачал головой Алек, подходя к кушетке.  
  
Магнус вскинул бровь.  
  
\- Значит, чары требуют доработки, - кивнул он сам себе. - Так и передам.  
  
\- Может, попробуем устранить недостатки на месте? - провокационным тоном неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Алек, сев на кушетку и склонившись к Магнусу. Тот было удивился, но тут же улыбнулся и взмахом руки развеял бокал с напитком.  
  
\- Мой возлюбленный нефилим желает?..  
  
\- Да, Магнус, да, - перебил Алек, но тут же поморщился, - хотя мне не помешал бы душ.  
  
\- Ты прекрасен в любом состоянии, Александр, - заявил убеждённо Магнус, зарываясь пальцами одной руки во влажные после тренировки волосы Алека.  
  
Да к чёрту всё, - подумал охотник, склонившись к Магнусу, и низким голосом выдохнул ему в прямо ухо:  
  
\- Твори свои скрывающие чары, маг.  
  
Алек почувствовал, как вздрогнул Магнус; их окружило голубое пламя. А в следующее мгновение вторая рука мага опустилась на его талию.  
  
Алек облизал змейку-кафф на ухе, несильно прикусил мочку, затем мазнул губами по скуле и накрыл губы Магнуса своими.  
  
Столь привычный и полюбившийся Лайтвуду запах сандала смешивался в крышесносном коктейле с терпкими запахами кожи и пота, окутывал их, словно коконом, а горчинка от выпитого, которую Алек ощущал на губах Магнуса, пьянила так же, как если бы Алек выпил крепкого алкоголя сам. Руки Магнуса скользили по влажной от пота спине нефилима, языки сплелись, поцелуй из нежного перерос в страстный. Алек на ощупь забрался рукой магу под рубашку и потянул её вверх, обнажая золотистую кожу.  
  
В какой-то момент он, наконец-то, вспомнил, что надо дышать, оторвался от губ Магнуса и глубоко вдохнул, но в ту же секунду рвано выдохнул, когда маг провёл короткими ногтями по загривку.  
  
\- О, Ангел, Магнус, - лёгкие горели, а в паху всё тяжело. - Что же ты творишь... - слова смазал стон, когда маг прикусил местечко между плечом и шеей Алека. Тот не выдержал - потёрся бёдрами о бёдра, на что Магнус довольно охнул, - и поднялся на кушетке, упираясь в нее коленями.  
  
Левую руку Алек положил Магнусу на шею, мягко фиксируя, и снова накрыл его губы своими. Правой же скользнул по груди мага, потёр левый сосок сквозь расшитую ткань рубашки, медленно провёл по животу вниз и остановился между ног, чуть сжимая сквозь одежду вставший член. Было непривычно двигать запястьем таким образом, но то, как выгибался маг под его руками, какие стоны вырывались у него, как он глотал воздух, когда Алек на мгновения переставал терзать его губы, отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха самому, - всё это окупало с лихвой неудобство в неловко вывернутой руке и натянутых членом штанах.  
  
Алек просто не мог оторваться, а Магнус всё сильнее толкался в его ладонь. Казалось, что маг, который очень редко - читай никогда – не лез за словом в карман, просто растерял все мысли или же просто решил отдать бразды правления своему охотнику. Алек прикусил нижнюю губу Магнуса посильнее, зализал языком ранку и хрипло выдохнул в ухо:  
  
\- Развей свою одежду, не то точно пойдёт на тряпки.  
  
Магнусу - о чудо! – понадобилось всего пару секунд, чтобы понять, о чём просит Алек. Зрачки кошачьих глаз дрогнули, становясь ещё шире на несколько мгновений. Спустя ещё пару секунд прозвучал щелчок, и привычный сноп голубых искр развеял одежду мага.  
  
От открывшегося вида у Алека на мгновение захватило дух.  
  
\- Чёртова ты Клеопатра, - выдохнул он в сердцах, закрывая глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
Сначала сталкерские замашки Магнуса, потом всё остальное.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Алек прилёг на кушетку на левый бок, опираясь на локоть, и прижался к Магнусу, как бы нависая над ним. Пальцы левой руки вновь зарылись в волосы мага, а правая легла на стоящий колом член. Алек аккуратно обвёл головку, растирая выступившую на кончике каплю смазки большим пальцем, и охватил ствол ладонью. Магнус гортанно застонал, впился пальцами в шею охотника и притянул его к себе.  
  
Все последующие стоны мага Алек выпил прямо с его губ, то ускоряя, то замедляя движения руки на члене. Самым вкусным был последний стон, особенно громкий, что вырвался из уст мага вместе с оргазмом.  
  
Магнус кончил, забрызгав спермой свой живот и руку Алека. Тот отстранился, и дыхание вновь перехватило от вида мага. Магнус умудрился развеять даже свою обувь, и сейчас лежал, ещё не пришедший себя до конца, полностью обнажённый, растрёпанный, тяжело дышащий, с припухшими губами, со смазавшимися стрелками, а особенно прекрасно смотрелись жемчужные потёки спермы на золотистой коже подтянутого живота. Алек рыкнул, забыл о собственном стоящем колом члене, обтер свою руку о штаны и припал губами к этим кубикам пресса. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, он собирал языком вязкие капли семени с кожи и бисеринки пота в ложбинках между напрягшимися мышцами, покусывая полюбившиеся или особо чувствительные местечки, а затем зализывая или просто обдавая горячим дыханием пострадавшие места. Магнус метался на кушетке, но та лишь поскрипывала кожей и даже не пыталась сдвинутся с места. Алек так крепко, но так мягко держал его и творил такие вещи, что Магнус, с самого начала получавший огромное удовольствие, теперь и вовсе поплыл. Ощущения зашкаливали, маг только и мог, что громко стонать и путаться пальцами в волосах Алека, иногда цепляя многочисленными кольцами пряди и от того больно дёргая за них.  
  
Но такая небольшая боль только отрезвляла и помогала Алеку держаться. Вылизав весь живот мага, он поднялся выше, заново припадая к уже налившимся засосам на шее Магнуса, и опять спустился чуть ниже, поигрывая языком с твердыми сосками. Стоны Магнуса стали ещё громче, по телу пробежала дрожь, глаза вспыхивали под полуприкрытыми веками. Алек незаметно усмехнулся и накрыл истекающий член Магнуса рукой, а сам, проведя языком влажную дорожку от солнечного сплетения до места, где у обычных людей должен быть пупок, впился в кожу зубами.  
  
Боль от укуса в таком месте стала последней каплей. Магнус широко распахнул глаза - зрачки дрогнули и стали узкими, как ниточки - и кончил ещё раз с именем Алека на губах.  
  
Фильтр логичности и разумности между мозгом, ставшим кашей после первого поцелуя, и пересохшим, чуть охрипшим от стонов горлом, уже давно не работал, поэтому, едва отдышавшись, Магнус с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил:  
  
\- Кстати говоря, Клеопатра любила кушетки.  
  
Алек оторвался от покусывания косточки на щиколотке мага и замер. Магнус же, внезапно осознав, что только что ляпнул, попытался сглотнуть вмиг ещё сильнее пересохшим горлом и спешно призвал флакон смазки из их квартиры.  
  
Алек перехватил тюбик и отложил его куда-то в сторону, затем слез с кушетки, встав коленями на пол, мимолётно огладив ноги мага ладонями вверх-вниз, от хрупких стоп до подрагивающих от возбуждения округлых коленок. Он потянул Магнуса на себя, стаскивая того с мягких подушек, одновременно переворачивая мага на живот, ставя его коленями на пол и укладывая грудью на саму кушетку.  
  
Нашарив тюбик, Алек выдавил на пальцы смазку, накрыл собой Магнуса и, ещё раз облизав его затейливый кафф на ухе, сказал:  
  
\- Говоришь, Клеопатра любила кушетки?  
  
Рычащие нотки в голосе работали безотказно - мурашки пронеслись по позвоночнику, а член Магнуса заинтересованно дёрнулся. Вставив сразу два пальца, Алек подвигал ими, развёл внутри, вытащил и, долив смазки, вставил сразу три.  
  
Магнус сжался на пальцах Алека. Ноги не слушались после двух оргазмов и норовили разъехаться, член ныл в предвкушении третьего, воздуха не хватало, колени холодил пол, а кожаная обивка поскрипывала при трении о голую кожу. Но Магнусу не было так хорошо уже очень и очень давно, а глаза слезились от бьющих через эмоций. Одно только осознание того, что всё это делает с ним его Александр, его возмужавший мальчик, его любимый - только его и больше ничей - делало даже обычный секс самым что ни на есть особенным, что уже говорить о происходящем сейчас, когда с тобой творят _такое_.  
  
Внезапно пальцы - кажется, уже четыре - исчезли, и Магнус вернулся в реальность вместе со словами:  
  
\- Надеюсь, сейчас ты думал не о Древнем Египте или Англии.  
  
Не в силах совладать с собственным голосом, маг собирался протестующе застонать, но не пришлось. Алек, неизвестно когда и как избавившийся от остатков одежды, продолжил:  
  
\- Посмотрим, как к кушеткам относишься ты, маленький врунишка.  
  
И резко, одним слитным движением вошёл до конца.  
  
Магнуса хватило только на сдавленное "Ох", все остатки мыслей вышибло. Он вцепился руками в края кушетки и попытался дышать. Алек укусил Магнуса за загривок - да что сегодня с ним такое! - огладил шершавыми, скользкими от смазки ладонями лопатки, спину, приласкал поясницу. Магнус не выдержал, попытался сам двинуться на члене, но Алек, умудряясь ласкать везде, куда дотягивался, держал крепко и двигаться не давал.  
  
\- Александр, пожалуйста..  
  
\- Как пожелаете, Ваше Высочество.  
  
Первый толчок был немного болезненным, но Алек чуть сдвинулся, разводя ноги мага шире, угол немного сменился, и Магнус забылся в ощущениях. Алек двигался мощно, размашисто, глубоко, держал ритм, с каждым толчком проезжая по простате и чуть сильнее сжимая руки на пояснице.  
  
Магнус потерял счёт времени. Чёрная кожа кушетки громко скрипела, пот катился градом, стоны перемежались всхлипыванием и рыком, а кислорода, казалось, не осталось совсем. В какой-то момент толчки стали ещё глубже, и Магнус почувствовал, как внутренности начало неотвратимо скручивать сладкой судорогой, и, отпустив себя, закричал. Алек спешно подхватил мага под живот, толкнулся ещё раз, входя до упора со звонким шлепком плоти о плоть, и стащил Магнуса с многострадальной кушетки, откидывая себе на грудь и обнимая. Положение изменилось, Магнус забился в руках Алека и сжался на его члене, и, наконец, сокрушительный оргазм накрыл их обоих.  
  
  
Спустя сколько-то там минут (часов, дней?) Магнус очнулся и попытался осознать себя во времени и пространстве.  
  
\- Хэй, Магнус, ты как? - послышалось рядом с неподдельным беспокойством в чуть хриплом голосе.  
  
Хрипотца в голосе Алека действовала на него как афродизиак, но у Магнуса на четвёртый раз не было ни моральных, ни физических сил.  
  
Быть может, позже, - подумал он, попытался откашляться и открыл глаза.  
  
\- Пытаюсь осознать сколько у меня на самом деле конечностей и не превратились ли они в ложноножки.  
  
Обеспокоенное выражение ушло, Алек светло улыбнулся и продолжил обтирать мага. Кажется, своей футболкой.  
  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит привести тут всё в порядок и переместится в нашу спальню. Ты сможешь открыть портал? - мягко спросил охотник, скомкал безнадёжно испорченную вещь и прилёг рядом, заглядывая магу в глаза. Магнус сожалением посмотрел на тёмную ткань.  
  
\- Я бы предпочёл, что бы ты снова почистил меня языком.  
  
Улыбка Алека стала немного смущённой, щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец, но взгляд нефилим не отвёл. Магнус залюбовался им на мгновение, а потом вспомнил кое-что, собрался с силами и сел.  
  
\- Алек, твой синяк на скуле... - начал было маг, протягивая руку и поворачивая голову охотника, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения, но, к удивлению Магнуса, даже намёков на огромный кровоподтёк не было и в помине.  
\- Так ты ведь уже, разве нет? - непонимающе моргнул Алек. - Мне не было больно ..в процессе.  
  
Неконтролируемый всплеск магии - внезапно дошло до мага. Отпустил себя, забылся настолько, что собственные силы не сдержал, словно ему не восемьсот с чем-то лет, а едва шестнадцать. Он вылечил своего нефилима, даже не осознавая этого! Тот даже выглядел так, будто, отдыхал всю неделю, а не гонялся за демонами по всему Нью-Йорку и окрестностям.  
  
Магнус покачал головой, поглаживая щёку Алека, и застыл снова.  
  
Скрывающие чары.  
  
Ох, Дьявол, не к ночи помянуть, а ко дню! Они совершенно не сдерживались, стены в Институте тоньше бумаги, а сами чары, как выяснилось, не доведены до ума! Он лихорадочно огляделся, словно пытаясь посмотреть сквозь стены, сосредоточился - и облегчённо выдохнул.  
  
Всё было в порядке, похоже, выбросы магии пошли на подпитку чар, и те работали как часы. По крайней мере, им не грозила принудительная разлука из-за вышедшей из себя Маризы, которая запросто могла отправить Алека куда-нибудь подальше от Магнуса, если бы застала их здесь.  
  
Маг глубоко вздохнул, щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая голубые искры. Через пару мгновений зал был полностью убран, в воздухе пахло свежестью, а на обивке кушетки не осталось ни единого намёка на произошедшее. Магнус взмахнул рукой ещё раз, открывая портал в их лофт.  
  
\- Пойдём домой, мой юный нефилим.  
  
Алек, полностью обнажённый и такой красивый сейчас, встал с кушетки и поднял Магнуса на руки. Тот обвил шею охотника руками и нежно поцеловал в висок. Нефилим развернулся обратно к столько пережившему сегодня предмету мебели и сказал:  
  
\- Если тебе так нравятся кушетки, то этот экземпляр будет неплохо смотреться в нашей спальне.  
  
Магнус сделал вид что задумался, а затем привычно щёлкнул пальцами. Алек закатил глаза и прошёл сквозь портал.  
  
Кушетка растаяла в ворохе голубых искр, портал - в ворохе сиреневых.  
  
***  
\- Знаешь, мой дорогой Александр, - сказал Магнус уже позже, когда после принятия совместной - и чертовский приятной - ванны, они устроились в обнимку на кровати в спальне их квартиры, - я уверен, что хоть Клеопатра и любила кушетки, такое ей и не снилось.


End file.
